


Unexpected

by ITSJUSTICE



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSJUSTICE/pseuds/ITSJUSTICE
Summary: Leave me relationships that you would like to see in the comments and I will try my best at writing it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me relationships that you would like to see in the comments and I will try my best at writing it.

Raiden had been asked to babysit Cassandra Cage tonight as Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage had a date that night. He was told to wear something nice and that he shouldn't wear his hat. This confused Raiden greatly as Cassandra Cage loved his hat but he did as he was told and showed up at 8:00 pm as he was asked. When he arrived he knocked on the door and when Sonya and Johnny opened the door they were shocked to see that not only did Raiden have hair but had very long white hair that was shoulder length. After they got over their shock they allowed him to enter their home and closed the door. Raiden asked them where Cassandra was only to find out that she was spending the night with Jax and his family. He then asked why was he there then if not to babysit Cassandra. Raiden had to ask the question twice because they were to busy looking at what Raiden had on. Raiden was wearing a tight dressy white shirt with gold buttons going down the middle and blue slacks.

Johnny's Pov.

Luckily or unluckily Sonya was able to pull herself together faster than me and told Raiden that we needed him to pretend to be our third during a double date with our friends. She also told him that he would have to keep her calm (as she didn't really care for my friends) if he was to accept. Before he could answer, I asked if he was okay with public displays of affection as Sonya and I both knew how he was with being touched. He tilted his head slightly which told me he was confused so explained what I meant. I walked closer and asked if he would be comfortable with us kissing him, holding his hand, hugging him among other things. As I said all of this Raiden had turned a beautiful shade of red which made Sonya elbow me in the ribs to get me to stop. Raiden said that he would and sat down on the couch with me as Sonya went to get dressed. We talked about small things and I told him that I and Sonya really appreciate the things that he does for us. He just blushes and says that thanks are not needed because it is the least he could do especially since he almost got us killed then lets out a small sigh. Before I could ask him more about it Sonya declares that she was ready to get this stupid double date over with.

There was a limo waiting for us outside of the house and Sonya and I both waited for Raiden to get rid of the charge that was crawling up and down his body and eyes. Once it was gone we could see that his eyes were a dull ice blue color. I could stare into his eyes forever because they were very beautiful but I knew that we had to go so I pulled both my wife and Raiden into the limo and then we were off to the restaurant named White Lightning. When we arrived the paparazzi were everywhere which meant my friends had called them. The driver opened the door for us so that we could get out of the car I told the two still inside that I needed to handle something before they got out. I pulled one of the journalists aside and told him to tell the others that this was a special night and that would allow all of them on the set of my next movie if they were to leave right now. I waited till they all left before I told my dates to come on. My friends were already inside waiting for us as we walked in with Raiden in between Sonya and I. My friends are my manager Sebastian Franco and his wife Francine with their lover Anastacia George. The waiter sat us at our table in the back with the bar right next to us. 

We ordered and then made small talk but I kept an eye on Raiden to make sure that he wasn't uncomfortable. About halfway through our meal Raiden leaned over and whispered in my ear that he needed to move as he was becoming uncomfortable. I got up and walked with him to the bathroom but before we left the view of the table I placed my hand on his ass which made Sonya laugh. When we were out of sight I moved my hand back up and led him outside where we could talk freely. He asked me why I had placed my hand on his rear and I told him that I have always wanted to do that. He just laughed and rolled his eyes then took some deep breaths before saying that he was fine now. Back at the table Sonya placed her arms around his neck and kissed him then winked at me because she knew that I had wanted to kiss him first. After we ate Sebastian and I decided that we wanted to dance. Sonya and Francine decided that they both weren't in the mood to dance. On the dance floor, I placed one arm around Raiden waist and ran my hand through his oh so soft hair all the way down so that both of my arms were around his small waist. Out the corner of my eye, I could see Sebastian staring at us so I kissed Raiden and moaned at how soft his lips were.

Sonya joined us on the dance floor looking angry so I turned Raiden towards her and he placed his hands on her waist while I placed mine on his as swayed back and forth to the music. Raiden finally asked the question that Sonya and I have both been waiting for which was why did we ask him to pretend to be our third other than someone else. "Because we love you", Sonya had said. He asked us how we could love someone like him. You're always there for us, I told him and he just smiled that same one from earlier. Sonya looked at me then nodded before she Raiden on the lips as I kissed Raiden's neck. Sebastian walked over to us and said that they were leaving and that he would see us tomorrow. I told him that we were also leaving and we all walked out together with Sonya and I each holding one of Raiden's hands. Back at the house, Raiden said that he would be back after Sonya said that she was going to bed. I stayed up and waited for him but after a while, I got bored and started watching Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm. I like the show because it is funny but it makes me mad that I'm not in it. Halfway through one episode I fell asleep and woke up the next morning in my own bed with Sonya in my arms.

I could hear a knock on the door and before I could get up and answer it I could hear a shout of Momma Ray Ray from Cassie then it was quiet again. Then I heard the Teen Titans theme song and decided to get up to make breakfast. Sonya was also awake so we both walked out of our room at the same time and down the steps to see a hilarious sight. Cassie and Jacqui were sitting on the couch with Raiden sitting on the floor and was getting his hair braided into two braids by both children. Raiden had on his training attire and looked as if he was enjoying the cartoon with the children. I guess he heard us laughing because he said that breakfast was on the table and that Jax said Sonya had an hour before she had to be at work. She said damn it before moving to eat which had me laughing even harder until Raiden turned towards me after his hair was finished and said that Sebastian was on his way over with news about a new movie. Raiden switched places with Cassie and braided her hair in a French braid then braided Jacqui's hair in the same style. As I was eating there was another knock on the door and on the other side was Sebastian with a child that was not his and looked suspiciously like Cassie. Who's child is this I asked him and what he told me next shocked the hell out of me. Sonya was standing next to me getting ready to walk out the door and also heard what he said.


	2. Clone or Twin and what's wrong with Raiden

What he said shocked the both of us.....

He told us that the police department did a DNA test and it told them that the girl was their child. Sonya said that it wasn't possible because their other child had died after being cleaned or that was what the nurse had told us. Sebastian said that the child is the same age as Cassandra. The child's name is Cadence Cage which is what they had named the girl when she was born. Johnny and Sonya stepped apart and let them in. 

Raiden had been listening to the conversation and once they walked in he told Sonya that she had the day off before taking Cassie and Jacqui outside. Sonya just shook her head and smiled. Cadence looked longingly at the huge playground that could be seen outside. Johnny seen the look and looked outside to see Raiden sitting on top of the playground with his hair flowing behind him and he nodded. So Johnny took her hand walked her outside were she was immediately taken from him by the two other girls outside. He walked back inside laughing at the crescendo of screaming and laughing that could still be heard through the closed doors. 

Sonya went outside as Sebastian started talking about the new movie that Johnny was going to be playing in. She called Raiden's name and he jumped from the top of the playground and landed like superheros do in the movies which had the three little girls giggling and clapping. Sebastian saw this and said that he would be a great stuntman. Sonya grabbed Raiden's hand and dragged him inside the house with her. She pushed him onto the couch next to Johnny and then sat in Raiden's lap and put her feet in Johnny's lap. Raiden blushed bright red which caused Johnny to snicker and hold his hand. Sebastian only blinked at the display and continued to talk about the movie. 

After Raiden got over his shock he wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on Johnny's shoulder as Sonya fell asleep. As Sebastian talked he noticed that Raiden's eyes started flashing before he closed them and lifted Sonya up into his arms. Raiden whispered something into Johnny's ear before going upstairs with his eyes still closed. Johnny looked worried so Sebastian said that he would text him the rest of the details before leaving. 


End file.
